


Family

by TheFairysPath (friendlyneighborhoodfairy)



Series: The Path I Took (WWTDP 2018) [16]
Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Coming Out, Family, Gay, Gender-Neutral Pronouns, Gray is so patient and good, M/M, Misgendering, Nonbinary Character, Other, Road Trips, masc days, partners supporting each other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-19
Updated: 2018-10-19
Packaged: 2019-08-04 08:50:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 553
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16343684
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/friendlyneighborhoodfairy/pseuds/TheFairysPath
Summary: Natsu prepares to take their datefriend Gray home to meet their family.(Fic #2 forWhen We Take Different Pathsgender week.)





	Family

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt = family + nonbinary. Modern AU.
> 
> Natsu and Gray both use they/them.

The first time Natsu went home after they began dating was absolutely terrifying.

Natsu had put it off for a while, managed to excuse it with how expensive flights were at Thanksgiving, and going to Lucy's the weekend of their birthday…

But Christmas was the holiday of family, and they had never missed Christmas before.

"Bring this new boyfriend of yours I keep hearing about," their mom said over skype, winking.

"Datefriend, not boyfriend," Natsu sighed, but she just waved a hand as if it weren't important.

Friday at work he'd hardly been able to focus. It was just four days. Four days, and Gray would be there at the house where Natsu grew up, but they'd help each other through it…

But part of Natsu's terror was at Gray's presence: how Gray would feel, if they'd like Natsu's parents, if Natsu's family would be too awful about everything gender-wise to make Gray ever want to spend time with them again. Natsu wouldn't blame Gray for it.

They knew Gray wouldn't break up with them over something like that. But it didn't stop the fear.

Saturday dawned, Gray kissed them awake, and they packed the car.

The three hour drive had never seemed shorter.

"Wait!" Natsu said as they turned into their old neighborhood.

Gray jerked the wheel. "Gah. What?"

"Pull over."

Gray did so, stopping along the icy curb.

"Are you okay?" Gray asked.

Natsu nodded mutely, staring hard at Gray's collar. They wore a plaid button-down and the maroon in it looked good on them, accentuating Gray's dark eyes and brown skin. Natsu wished they could just bed down somewhere the two of them and spend the holiday cuddled under the blankets telling silly stories.

"Are you going to be okay?" Natsu asked softly.

"Yes. I'm prepared." Gray leaned in until Natsu met their eyes. "I still want to meet them."

"They're probably going to call you my boyfriend."

"That's okay. I look pretty masc today and I've been feeling masc lately, so if they use he and him, I'll forgive them. I know they're not used to this stuff. And they're not my family; they don't directly impact my self-worth. To be honest, I'm more worried…about you."

Natsu coughed. "Why?"

"Because you've never come out to them before, right?"

"They think I'm gay," Natsu said, nodding. "A gay dude."

Gray's eyes trailed over their appearance.

"Were you going to…do anything…um…your hair…"

"Do something feminine with it?" Natsu asked, tugging on the boisterous ponytail that hung over their shoulder. "I don't know. I kind of just do what I feel like when I wake up, you know? But I'm afraid being home again will stifle that."

Gray put their hand on Natsu's leg.

"Then we'll deal with that together. We'll wake up together and I'll remind you of you who are however many times you need. And if you need to revert to something else…if that's how you need to be around your family this time, I'll understand. I love you any and all ways."

Natsu let out a tight breath. "Thanks."

"Ready?" Gray asked.

Natsu kissed their cheek. "I am now."

Staring at the road, Gray gave a solemn nod and pulled away from the curb.

"We've got this."

"We've got each other," Natsu said.


End file.
